


Between the bars

by brokenhalo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 21:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2826992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenhalo/pseuds/brokenhalo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean can't forgive himself for leaving his angel in the Purgatory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between the bars

Dean was spending yet another evening accompanied by a bottle of whiskey. His brother was sleeping in a hotel bed but the older Winchester could not sleep a wink. He was exhausted after a difficult hunt but he didn’t dare to fall asleep. He was too afraid of the pictures that haunted him every night. She asked the barmaid for another shot but she just smiled sadly and told him to go home.   
“Get some sleep” her tone worried. “You look like a walking corpse.”  
Dean had no desire to argue with her so he just put some money on the tabletop and left. He hardly sought out his car in the parking lot. He’s never been stupid enough to drive drunk. He always called Sam but tonight he couldn’t care less. He sat behind the wheel and drove ahead.   
It was the middle of the night so he didn’t have to worry about other drivers. He didn’t turn on the music because his thoughts would drown it out anyway. Dean pressed the gas pedal as hard as he could and drove faster and faster. And that’s when the deer jumped out of the bushes. The hunter immediately pressed the brake. The car turned and slipped a few meters then stopped. Animal hid itself in a safe place while Dean was cursing everything around him. He calmed down after a while and lowered his head which was thinking only about one thing: Castiel.   
Since Dean got out of Purgatory he couldn’t stop thinking about him. Later he couldn’t sleep. He got this one nightmare, repeating every night. Every night he tried to save his friend and he failed every time. It got even worse because he started to see him even when he was awake. He blamed himself that the angel was still stuck in that horrible place full of bloodthirsty monsters. He didn’t even know if Castiel was still alive. He couldn’t live with this guilt. If he knew that he wouldn’t see his angel ever again, he would tell him how he really felt about him. Cas wasn’t just a friend. He was a part of him. He was the best damn thing that has ever happened to him.   
Dean got out of the car and slammed the door shut with a bang. He looked at the sky and shouted as loudly as he could. He leaned against the Impala’s hood when he heard a voice behind him.  
“Hello, Dean.”  
The hunter turned to him because he couldn’t believe his ears. But there he was. His angel. He came back to him, like he always do. Dark hair, blue eyes, dirty trench coat. Before angel could say anything else, Dean hugged him tightly. He hid his face in his coat looking for the smell that he missed so badly.   
“Never do that again.”


End file.
